


gashina gashina

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, and i'm here to provide soft trash, gashina killed us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: nayeon, mina, momo, and chaeyoung relax after dance practice





	gashina gashina

**Author's Note:**

> gashina is the reason most of us are dead inside and twice just made it worse so here you go
> 
> not proofread because i'm trash

“Pass the chips.”

“No you lazy ass, lean over and get them yourself!”

Momo pouts from where she’s sat at the head of the bed, her back resting against the headboard, as she diligently tries to get Nayeon to hand her some food. Nayeon must forget that their girlfriend is literally sprawled across her lap and that she would never in any way move Chaeyoung when she’s comfortable unless she had a death sentence.

“Unnie, just give her some chips. I know she won’t move because I’m here,” Chaeyoung huffs, poking Nayeon’s back repetitively until the oldest girl finally caves.

“Chaeng you’re rocking my head,” Mina pouts, her head comfortably in Chaeyoung’s lap.

“Oh shit, sorry baby,” Chaeyoung mutters, running her fingers through Mina’s hair as an apology, to which the other girl hums happily in reply.

It’s not an unusual occurrence, for the four to be sprawled out together on one bed. Ever since JYP had told them that they would be working together for a Gashina cover, they’ve been spending even more time together than normal. When the four of them weren’t with the rest of their members, perfecting their vocals and dance routine for the upcoming comeback, they were at their own separate dance practice.

After exhausting every last ounce of effort in their bodies, they all would crawl into Mina and Nayeon’s combined beds, creating a giant cuddle pile while Nayeon would prepare her dramas for them to watch and relax. Currently, Chaeyoung has her head in Momo’s lap, Mina’s head is in Chaeyoung’s lap and her legs are draped over Momo’s own, and Nayeon’s head is comfortably resting against Mina’s thighs, hogging all of the damn chips.

“Fine,” Nayeon sighs dramatically, handing back the chips to a smiley Momo. “It’s like you love her more than me or something.”

“That’s not true and you know it, you overdramatic turtle,” Chaeyoung flicks the back of her head, Nayeon lifting her head to turn around and glare at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at her oldest girlfriend, and Nayeon only rolls her eyes before leaning down to give their shortest girlfriend a quick peck.

“You’re lucky I think you’re cute,” Nayeon mutters against Chaeyoung’s lips, causing the shorter girl to blush. Mina pokes Nayeon in the cheek a couple times, puckering her lips to signify that she wants a kiss as well, to which Nayeon happily complies to.

“What about me?” Momo says after swallowing a handful of chips.

“You can choke,” Nayeon says as she lays back down in Mina’s lap, causing Chaeyoung to let out a bark of laughter against Momo’s abdomen. Momo pouts as cutely as possible, a pout she knows can win anyone over, and Nayeon rolls her eyes playfully before getting back up.

“Such a giant baby,” Nayeon teases, pressing her lips lovingly against Momo’s own. Momo, however, has other plans, her hand coming up to cup the back of Nayeon’s neck and pull her back down for a much deeper kiss than Nayeon had intended.

“Yeah, still here beneath you both,” Chaeyoung exclaims dramatically, causing Nayeon to laugh against Momo’s lips. Momo smiles as she pushes Nayeon away from her, leaning down to kiss Chaeyoung’s forehead and apologize for being gross. Everyone finally settles down into their respective places, eyes trained on the laptop playing Nayeon’s dramas, when Mina speaks up.

“Do you think they’ll like it? The cover?” Mina asks softly, her girlfriends all knowing that she’s talking about the ONCEs and their cover. Nayeon scoffs dramatically, and Momo is surprised when Chaeyoung echoes the sound.

“Half of our fans are men and the other half are gay women, so they’re all about to have heart attacks from how good we’re going to look on that stage,” Chaeyoung speaks first, and Momo and Nayeon can’t help the loud bouts of laughter that burst from their lips, leaning against each other as they try to catch their breath from Chaeyoung’s words.

“It’s funny ‘cause she’s right,” Nayeon manages between gasps of breath, Mina and Chaeyoung looking between each other before falling into fits of laughter with their girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu cuz why not you know


End file.
